IN GREATNESS and BEYOND
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: A "short" tribute story in homage to the Anniversary of Alexander the Great's death over 2000 years ago.


_A tribute story:_

_**In Greatness… and Beyond:**_

He gripped tight onto the wooden rod of the burning torch. The bright spectrums of light dancing from the flames reflect an array of color stems. The snapping flicks of the fire that waved across his face gave off a blaze of light and calm sensation of warmth. The breeze of the soft wind whistled through the walls of the dark cave to create a hollow groan in the air. Alexander walked steadily into the dimly lit cavern as he kept his eyes focused ahead. The only active sound that bounced off the walls was the shuffling of his feet over the grainy floor. He stepped further away from the light of the day that faded behind him as he ventured into the deep and narrow passageway. He could barely distinguish out the voices of his companions that echoed from the entrance way of the cave. He knew this quest into this dark unknown was his road to make alone, he needed to see it through and find the answers to his questions.

His friends had pleaded he reconsider his pursuit to uncover the meaning of his destiny, as to the truth of the Gods' plans. He recognized the concern on their expressions and heard the fear in the heart that each man held for him. But in the forefront, to eclipse the advice and the arguments of his friends stood his truest companion and greatest love, Hephaestion. His childhood friend, his general and lover need only convey a simple gesture of a nod to reaffirm to Alexander what he needed to do. The King had the encouragement he required and so he proceeded on. He gathered his bearings and put face his courage as he sought out the person who held the key to unlocked and explain the mysteries of his future.

For some time, he walked deep into the cold and dark cavernous pathway, until he heard over his shoulder the crackle and crunch of gravel. He swung his torch around him to catch the unexpected intruder, his hand clasped around the hilt of his sword.

"Reveal yourself!" ordered Alexander as he moved towards the scrunching noise. He brandished his sword ready to counter any attack, "I demand you show yourself Now!"

From within the murky shadows of the stone walls emerged a kind voice into the darkness, "Alexander!" muttered a soft untainted whisper from within the inner space of the cave, "Alexander!"'

The voice is distinctive and was immediately recognized. The tonal accent was unique with its soothing tenor. There was no other in Alexander's life that could penetrate him, move his soul and break his heart with only one word. "Alexander!" The sound of his name ricocheted like a phantom in the night; the voice resonated through his body.

"Hephaestion?" called out the King bewildered, uncertain as to the state of his mind. How could his lover be here with him now? Had he not been told there was only _one_ way into this cave? Or so he had thought. "Phai?"

"Be calm!" responded the General in a comforting and peaceful tone, "I am here. You need only turn to find me."

Without a moment of hesitation, the King spun around to find his lover a short distance away from him. It was if he emerged from within the sand stones of the walls. Hephaestion stepped up through the darkness of the cave like a bright beacon. Alexander stood amazed at the beauty of his lover. He was timeless. The purity of his cerulean eyes remained the true gateway to his lover's inner secrets, the strength of his love and the pathway to his soul. Hephaestion appeared unmarred by the recent battles or from the tribulations associated with their campaign into Persia. The General opened his eyes wide as he realized his lover stood armed and prepared to defend himself. He raised his hands up as he waited for the King to comprehend the reality of his presence. Alexander lifted his torch to confirm the identity of the man before him. The bright flames gave way to the braided long auburn hair, the thin lips, the well framed jaw line of his lover and the sky blue eyes. The King relaxed in his defenses satisfied with the affirmation of Hephaestion identity.

"Phai!" breathed out Alexander as he sheathed his sword back into his belt, "By all the Gods what are you doing here?"

"I came for you." smiled Hephaestion, as he walked up to Alexander with poise and admiration, "I hold little trust for the so-called caretaker of this cave. I have come to ensure there were no deceptions or unforeseen surprises as you meet with the priestess."

The King was unable to stop the small smile forming on his face. Hephaestion would forever be his watchful and shielding protector. Irregardless that they were now men, long ago having outgrown their adolescent lives; Hephaestion would always be at Alexander's side, no matter the consequence, despite of his lover's personal belief. His General would always live his life within the framework of his King, of his lover.

"How were you able to pass our comrades undetected at the entrance?" inquired Alexander rather curious to Hephaestion's response, "I am sure they would have qualms with you coming alone to be with me. Have you not thought of the ridicule you will face?"

"When should the teases of my comrades deter me? Alas, there are many ways to gain entrance to any fortified wall, if there is a willing heart and an open mind." smartly replied Hephaestion, laughter dancing in his eyes, "I have watched my own King prove this fact time and time again."

"Very Well!" smiled Alexander enjoying the mixture of the truth and the humor in Hephaestion's comment, "You are here now. You might as well join me."

"I would not have it any other way, my King!"

Alexander threw an arm around his lover to place a warm kiss on Hephaestion's cold face, "I am glad you are here with me… as you should be."

"Shall we go" mockingly bowed Hephaestion, as he directed Alexander to lead the way, "I believe your future awaits you."

They two men walked a short distance further when unexpectedly the ceiling of the cave opened up with a ray of bright white light. It was if the Sun had settled herself atop the mountain to offer its beams. As the men stepped into the light, the walls gradually become whitewashed with a brilliant luminous glow. All of the sudden the rough grimy textures of the walls were transformed into a white cloud of crystallized gems. The whiteness of the cave walls were almost blinding. As the two men proceeded forward into the new room, a rolling wave of sparkled glittered white stone prevailed over the walls. A sudden warmth filled the air that overwhelmed the men into an eerie uneasiness. As the King walked further into the room, the rays of the sun muted to a faint shadow to reveal a heavily engraved Alter. The grand hallowed alter materialized out from the depths of the earth. The large rectangular alabaster table that stood behind two large pillars of fires was covered with nameless battle scenes and lovers in intimate positions. For a moment, the King hesitated, but the presence of Hephaestion by his side revitalized his confidence. Before his men, he was the strong general and the Great King. Alexander was forever fearless and relentless to his army and his men. But before his lover, his friend, he was himself. He could be Alexander, the man. The beam of lights from the ceiling cascade upon the grand Alter to reveals four towering columns at each side surrounded by countless rows of burning oil lamps. The cave filed with the sweet aroma of burning incense of lavender and myrrh. As the King and his general drew closer, they take in the amazing craftsmanship and details engraved in the white alabaster Alter. It was clear to both men; the area they had entered was a sanctuary, a consecrated place reserved for the homage of the Gods.

The men stood side by side until from an undisclosed area of the Alter, stepped up a tiny woman dressed in a loose and flowing linen _peplos_. Alexander turned to notice Hephaestion step back and away from him as he disappeared into the background of the cave. The King looked up at the mysterious woman now standing a few inches before him.

"Come my child" announced the Priestess, as she motioned Alexander to move up towards the center of the room and closer to the Alter, "We have been expecting you."

Alexander's heart raced with anticipation and a twinge of fear. He paused for a moment to appraise his surroundings. It was not his desire to die as it was his destiny for greatness. Yet he stood at the footsteps of the Alter uncertain and immobilized in place. Sensitive to the King's hesitation, the tiny woman in a calm and kindhearted voice looked up, "There is no need to be afraid of me Alexander. The Gods have favored you. Move forward closer so that I may see you better."

Alexander complied like a child to a loving parent as he grew more confident and self assured. He stepped up to the sacred alter and bowed his head in deference to the Gods who may be watching over him. "I have come to search out the truth"

"Of course my child. You seek for the answers to destiny. To your fate." She gestured the King closer, "I tell you now My King that your name will live out as that of long lasting fame and greatness. The glory of your successes and achievements will outlive all friends and foes. Your brilliance will stand against the test of time and will surpass and transcend beyond your greatest imagination."

"How?" questioned Alexander. "What do the Gods..."

"Do you wish to see what had been set out for you by the Gods my child?"

Alexander stood quiet as if to contemplate the offer. How could he deny a preview and glimpse to what the Gods had predestined for him? The Great King was speechless. He overcomes his shock and humbly nod his head in acceptance to the proposal.

The Priestess nodded in affirmation and glided away at the rear the wide Alter. With her back to the King, she walked up to a small box mounted on the wall and opened it. She took out a silver engraved decanter and a matching cup. Carefully, the priestess set the items onto the counter of the raised table. She took out a small satchel from her pocket and sprinkled its content into the cup. The tiny woman then took the decanter of water and lifted it up to the sky as she mumbled a small prayer then poured what looked to be now red wine into the cup.

She offered the cup to Alexander and motioned him to drink it. The King took the silver cup and stared into its shimmering contents. He turned to search out his friend who stood in the background and smiled in confidence. Renewed in his courage, he slowly drank the wine.

The drink was sweet and slightly warm. The King could feel its influence quickly. His mind spun like a tumultuous cyclone. He could feel his eyes grow heavy and his mind enveloped within itself. Immediately bright glimmer of lights flashed before his eyes as scenes of his campaign and his life came across his mind. He dropped to his knees as he shook in terror. The King grabbed his aching head; he had been doped and poisoned.

He collapsed onto the floor and lay out to stare up into the skylight of the cave. The muffled sound of voices, an argument echoed in his ears as Alexander faded into darkness. He fell deep into an unconscious daze as he lost all sense of reality. There was a sudden flash of light; an explosion of images came alive as the King was transformed into a different time, another world. Without notice, he suddenly found himself in a large forest along side his companions, who appeared fifteen years youthful in age. Alexander was quick to realize he too stood in the wooded area not as a man but as a young boy. He walked towards an open field to make out small white stoned buildings in the distance. He could hear his name called out from across the grassland. The King stared out to see an old bearded man wave to him. "Aristotle" whispered Alexander in astonishment. At that moment, the King soon came to understand that he was once again in Mieza. In his excitement to meet the old philosopher, Alexander bolted from his friends and ran towards his former tutor. As he approached his old teacher, he saw that a young man stood next to Aristotle. The King moved up to the old philosopher gleaming with happiness to see his former instructor. "Alexander" grinned Aristotle, "Come there is someone I would like you to meet." Alexander looked up to instantly recognize the youth with the long auburn hair, the violet blue eyes and the jawed framed face. "Hephaestion!" exclaimed the King, "Phai!" The philosopher and the young boy stared baffled at Alexander's outburst. Aristotle motioned Hephaestion forward, "It would appear you have met before?"

"I do not think… I have had the pleasure." responded Hephaestion his voice trailed in uncertainty.

In an effort to gain some explanation, the King extended his hand to greet the young man, "We had met before as young boys at the palace" stated Alexander with confidence, "My father had mentioned that General Amyntor's son would be joining us here at Mieza."

Hephaestion extended out to shake Alexander's hand and smiled bright as they clasped tight to each other. "I do recall. We were but maybe seven summers in age. How could you remember me, having only met me once so long ago?" The two young men stare intently at each other, the connection and friendship was made instantly. "You were the only one who held no preconceived notions. You saw me for who I was, just as I am…" he paused to trail in his voice, "only…Alexander." It was at that moment; the King would come to be reminded to when he first fell in love with his best friend.

"Well then perhaps you should introduce our newest student to the others" instructed Aristotle as he watched bemused as to how the young men iimmediately interacted comfortably with each others.

"Of course!" promptly replied Alexander as he half way turned to acknowledge the philosopher. "Come Hephaestion!" Without any further thought, the King wrapped his arm around Hephaestion's waist to lead him to the other companions. The other youth was stunned and confused by Alexander's candid reception and familiarity. But as Hephaestion slanted around to gaze at the young Apollo, he was greeted with a smile that melted away all awkwardness and doubt. "I have a feeling that we will be great friends" stated Alexander unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"I would like that!" replied Hephaestion with a newfound assurance.

"It has been…" Before Alexander was able to say another word, he was pulled away into a spinning tornado of lights. Once again, he was carried to another time. Slowly a vision came into focus as Alexander found himself in a packed filled stadium.

The noise of the crowd was deafening as people shoved and pressed their way out of the open air auditorium. Alexander was jolted back but held firmly in place. He was surrounded by his companions as orders were made to secure the arena. The King could feel a warm thick, moist substance on his hands. He looked down to see his chiton was covered with blood. He trembled in anxiety as he examined his body for any mark of injury. At that moment, on the ground, he saw a body laid out, almost discarded. Alexander cranked his head between his comrades, who had compacted themselves close together to create a wall around him. His friends stood rigid clenched in their resolve to not crack their protective shield around their friend. Between his comrades, Alexander could see a stream of blood flowing on the ground. He pushed slightly forward to recognize the face of the dead man; his father. He tired to move forward but his arm was roughly raised above him, "The King is dead, long live the King!" called out a voice beside him. The men gathered cheered in acceptance and support. Alexander turned to see Hephaestion next to him held fast to his raised arm. "Long live the King!" screamed out his friend with full conviction and pride. "Long Live Alexander!" He tried to speak as he turned to Hephaestion who looked at his friend proudly. But he was interrupted again drawn away as the memory faded. The King was once more engulfed with flashes of colors as a scene of images came alive before him.

In a series of still snapshots, Alexander saw the fall of Thebes, the battlefield of Grancius, the chase of Darius and the heartache and grief of the lives of his men and comrades lost in countless skirmishes and attacks. He was a spectator to his own past as he revisited and relived the long siege at Tyre and the trek over the Greek coastline into Egypt. The ancient city of the Pharaohs welcomed him, he was loved and worshipped. He smirked in arrogance as he observed himself crowned the _New Master of the Universe_ and as he administered over the early constructions of his new _Alexandria_. However, before he was able to fully take in the moments that burst before his eyes, he was once more drawn away blurred by colors and images that illuminated around him.

He felt himself floating in the air as he witnessed the frontlines of another battle against a large army. The enemy's numbers were massive, swelling in size over his own men. He looked down and saw the chariots of the enemy equipped with blades on their wheels, the rows upon rows of archers, cavalry and foot soldiers. But the enemies were disorganized and uninspired. The King could see his armed forces easily break through their defenses to scatter them like mice among giants. As the Macedonians lay to waste their foes, he saw his men lay dead or in heartbreaking pain. Yet through their torment, his army remained faithful and resilient as they followed the lion-plumed helmet that led them into victory. The King watched proudly and shed a tear in humility for his men's profound love and dedication.

All at once, the King was pulled away once more into a new and a different event. He found himself now in an elaborately decorated and furnished pavilion. Alexander looked out to see a room filled with foreign eyes focused upon him. He was disoriented and at a loss as he was unable to distinguish the elegantly dressed women paraded before him. The King watched in silence as he searched for some recognition. With his eyes, he followed the emergence of an older but noble woman move out in front before the crowd. She was veiled with layers of silken material that spilled over her small frame. She was frail but not weak. The woman pulled down her clock to reveal her long dark hair laced with strands of gray. Her eyes were heavily traced with a dark charcoaled liner, her lips were blood red and her face held the beauty of her youth. With grace and dignity, the unidentified woman walked passed Alexander and kneeled before a man next to him. With true humiliation and dignity, she kissed the hand of the well-dressed commander who stood shell shocked beside Alexander. To the horror of this man, he lifted his eyes directly at him. The King immediately made out the blue eyes that glistened towards him with a mixture of panic and laughter. Hephaestion carefully took the hand of the woman to help raise her up. "My Queen!" announced the General in a calm and composed tone. "You are …" At that moment, as if taken out of a trance, Alexander stepped up before the queen's mother to comfort the fear that loomed over her face. "You are not mistaken my Queen." merrily announced the King, his voice was light and tender. He turned full face at this lover filled with love and admiration, "For he too is Alexander!" The expression on Hephaestion's face was priceless; it varied with both with astonishment and dignity. But there was also pride and love as he cast a thin grin under his bowed head. Alexander could feel his heart sour. As he reached out to grasp his General's hand he was once again pulled away as the room swirled around him and the reality of the moment began to fade and disappear.

Unable to take hold of the situation, Alexander felt helpless as another series of light swarm around him as he was transferred to another point in time. He was engulfed with rich colors that merge and joined together to reveal an over-elaborated and ornate banquet hall. Over the rich floor rugs were rows of low couches that sat along the edge of the room. Alexander could see his companions entertained and amused with the half-dressed servants and naked dancers that swayed across the grand hall. Alexander looked passed his men to faintly make out Hephaestion, who stood a far distance away from him. The King sat confused until he felt the supple hands of another intertwined through his arms. He turned to find a lanky deft body of young man; a eunuch nestled on his right side. The youth sat close to Alexander to demonstrate out and in open with his affection and flirtation. Thoughts raced through Alexander's mind. "Who is this wondered the King? How could this be possible? Where is Hephaestion?" he pondered over the situation. Yet there was a sense of familiarity and desire for the eunuch, who cuddled and purred next to him. He touched a warm kiss on his lips and to his surprise he welcomed it as he forced his own tongue into the boy's mouth. Though lost in his passion, he managed to peek over his shoulder. His eyes widened in horror as the remorse filled his heart; Hephaestion was across him. His lover's face could not hide the torment and anguish. With sudden comprehension, Alexander tried to step off the couch, but he was held down by a hand as the clanging noise of wine bowls could be heard clashing against each other, "To the new King of Persia" called out Ptolemy, who stood next the King "Babylon is to be our new home!" The room was alive with cheers but Alexander could not reciprocate the enthusiasm, as he realized that Hephaestion was no longer in the room. With some futile success, he managed to stand off the couch but before he could walk away, the room faded into a succession of dazzling lights as Alexander once again found himself transported to another point in time. He saw himself now knelt down before an unidentified body that rested over a patchy grassy plain.

The King focused to recognize the face of the dead man. He touched the stained and dirt covered silken tunic and the worn out slacks. The feathered his hand over the long heavy dark beard and the black hair that hung over the sunburned and chapped features of a once handsome man. Alexander leaned forward to remove a strand of hair off the hollowed eyes, "Darius". He almost fell back from the shock, how could this be? Darius the King of all Kings dead? Alexander turned sharply as he heard the crackly sound of someone tread cautiously behind him. He looked up at the sun and took in the sound of a soothing voice call out to him. His heart skipped a beat as he cleared his mind as to who it was talking to him. He was then handled a neatly folded bundle of material, instantly he recognized the purple fabric, his royal chlamys. "Alexander" whispered Hephaestion as he joined the King down on his knees, "This will not be your fate Alexander." The King looked across at his lover and offered the barest trace of a smile as he unfolded the chlamys over the dead corpse. "I still can see his face" quietly stated Alexander, "He was a King".

"A crown does not make a great leader." assertively responded Hephaestion with a hint of hesitation, "Your men love you as they all know the Gods has destined greater glory for you!" Alexander reached out to clasp his lover's hand, "Phai…" Again before he was able to say another work, he was disrupted and again pulled away in the darkness of his mind. An array of dazzling colors burst before his eyes, he was once more brought out into another moment in time.

Alexander found himself knelt down on a soft pillow faced before an opulent table with low burning oil lamps and incenses. His hands were clasped together before him. He was dressed in a fine woven silk tunic and slacks. His hair was pulled back long with a gold band wrapped around his forehead. Before him he saw a small priest speaking quickly to him in an unknown foreign language. He felt the pillow shift slightly as Alexander looked across him to see a small person kneeling aside him. The priest then bent forward to take the King's hands to lay it above small delicate fingers. A woman! Alexander was taken aback. But there was again recognition as the feminine hand entwined with that of the King, as she turned to smile with assurance. Alexander gazed down intently at the dark eyes staring at him cloaked over a heavy veil. The scarlet lips formed a wide smile over the tan skin of a beautiful enchanted womanly face. His bride? She was a small girl, but Alexander could see the strength and a deep possessive love in her eyes. Her intense and firm gaze sent a small chill down his back as it reminded him of another woman in his life. He could sense the obsession of his bride's love and the defiance she would use to maintain it. "Hephaestion" he thought as Alexander curved his head around him to find his lover.

He scanned through the open ceremony over the faces of companions until he found his friend located adjacent to the priest, his head was held high but his eyes were bowed down. In his mind he longed to comfort his friend, but in his heart he knew there was a love and desire for his bride, his new wife. He needed an heir, a queen for his ever growing empire. This bride, Roxana, had been a wife of his choice, a simple tribal chieftain's daughter. Alexander looked back at his bride and from behind her he could make out the heavy scrawls of his men's faces. But he ignored the disapproval thrown at him as he turned to once again listen to the priest. Before the final vows could be made, the King was pulled away as his mind enveloped him into a stream of white lights.

For a moment he saw darkness until images of faces appeared before him in bright colors. He could distinguish countless faces of men in his army, then of his old friend Philitos, his generals Parmenion, Cleitus and Callisthenes. They all spoke to him at once, Alexander head was again throbbing with pain. He was overjoyed to see his long time comrades until their images became distorted with trickling blood then exploded into flames. The King once again felt the warmth moisture of his hands. He need not look to know it was blood that covered his finger tips dripping onto his arm. Alexander screamed in his mind. Had he been the cause of his dear friends' death? Then suddenly the faces disappear as he found himself atop his horse surrounded by the thumping sound of loud animalist screech echo in the air, the holler of a large beast boomed out a baritone call of agony and misery. Alexander could see the cloudy sky covered in a redness and haze. The crash of metal against flesh could be heard all around him. He was on the ground; Alexander could see the dust fly around him and the feel the hardness of the dirt. Try as he might, the King was unable to lift his body beyond his waist. He twisted towards the familiar neighing of a horse, his Bucephalus. He watched helplessly as his horse stood on his hind legs fending off strange men with painted faces and foreign tongues. Alexander was paralyzed in his position. He was unable to assist his horse defend against the spears and blades slashing over his large chest. He gripped the hard ground to search for a weapon. He twisted and struggled on the dirt to move upwards. He raised his head in agonizing pain as a slow darkness gripped over him. Alexander could now feel the shooting pain over his left side radiated up to his stomach over his shoulder. "The King is down!!" screamed voices from above him as men approach at a maddened pace. Alexander stared up to see the blue eyes of his truest friend. The King reached out as he gasps in his breath "Phai!" and then the world around him went black. Again his mind spun as the images around him swirled into another place.

He is now standing in a room lined up with low couches from one side to the next. Alexander stood in the forefront before his army or what looked to be remnants of them. He could see Crateus, Perdiccas, and Ptolemy dressed in fine attire each next to a woman, wither their faces covered in a thin veil. Next to the King, he noticed Hephaestion stood partially facing face forward along side a woman on his right who held a hand interlocked with his own. He smiled to see his lover dressed handsomely in a blue and white tunic. Hephaestion took no notice towards the King as he concentrated at an overly adorned dais laced with golden curtains and numerous oil lamps. A top the stage stood several priests as they spoke to the crowd of men and women before them. The King himself looked up and saw that he too was beside a woman veiled over in a richly woven and silken dress. Alexander watched one of the priest step forward to Hephaestion and the woman next to him and in a hush tone, "Do you General Amyntor vow to love, protect and commit yourself to your marriage with Princess Drypetis?"

"A princess?" thought the King. Instantly he understood the setting played out before him. In their future, they would sisters, princess to marry. Now their dream to have children born together with their blood would eternally bond their love. The legacy of their love towards each other would finally be intermixed into a new reign of rulers bred from their offspring. Alexander was delighted at the concept, but as he looked up into Hephaestion's eyes, he knew that something was amiss. It was apparent he had forced his lover hard into an act he was not extremely swoon over, but because of his love for the King, for Alexander he obliged. The King could feel the stinging sensation of a tear fill into his eyes as he came to realize that throughout his campaign and dream to conquer the world, he would subject Hephaestion through various trials and tribulations, all for the sake of his love and devotion towards him. Taken in by the moment, Alexander looked up again to offer some comfort, but again his efforts are interrupted as he is transported out of the mass weddings into a bright spectrum of shimmering lights and colors. Alexander felt lightheaded when he found himself standing before a door.

Curiously, the King looked down the hallway outside the room and could hear nothing but his own breathing. He stood silent before the large carved and overlaid double doors and shivered at the subtle acquaintance he felt with them. Cautiously, Alexander pushed opened the heavy wooden doors and ripened his vision into a dark room filled with long smokes of incense. As he stepped into the chamber, a hollow feeling of grief and misery hovered around him. The air felt of death. Alexander stopped from moving forward fearful of what he would find in the gloomy and depressed room. He gathered his strength and searched to find his way through the darkness until in the distance he saw a single burning lamp. Slowly the flames grew bright to reveal an opulent bed with beautifully hand beaded pillows and a silk cooper and lavish gold coverlet. The sheer drapes around the majestic large bed had been fully drawn back.

Alexander walked up slowly to make out an arm laid motionless over the silken bedspread. The smoke of the small stacks of incense grew thick as the King drew closer, all at once he recognized the man on the bed and gradually he painfully felt his life sucked out of him as he drew out what felt to be his last breath. Alexander knew all to well the long auburn hair, the square jaw line and the chiseled bare chest of his lover. "Hephaestion" whispered the King, but was already drained of his will and determination. In all appearance, Hephaestion looked to be asleep, a fine deep slumber in the holds of Hypnos' power; but Alexander knew the face of the death having seen it first hand on countless battlefields and at the executions of men he had put on the crosses. His lover lay pale in color almost blue. Hephaestion's golden tan had faded; his full lips were dry and chapped but the most obvious was the vacancy of the spirit in his friend's body The vivaciousness and energy of a young man barely pass 32 summers was absent. There was no life in the man before him. Suddenly Alexander's body went limp, as he felt his own being and existence escape him. He grew weak in his legs as he tried to put all of his last remaining strength into his voice, "Hephaestion!!... Hephae… Phai!! No!!!... by the all the Gods…. NO!!!!"

Frantically, Alexander looked around the room to determine the timeline of when and where this moment was to transpire. Where was he? When in his campaign was this to occur? But he could not compose himself to create a cohesive thought. All logic and rationale had escaped him. He could not recognize his surroundings. Alexander was lost now as he stood over the bed. He was shaking in deep regret and shock. He was sinking in despair, in the verge of insanity. "Phai!!" as he reached out …" But he was pulled from the room. "NO!" screamed Alexander "NO!"" Darkness again engulfed the King as he flashed opened his eyes to the brilliant lights before him. He screamed in his head the grief of what he had just seen still unable to absorb the connection of Hephaestion's death with his mind and body. He was flaying his arms in panic, "Phai!" He looked up in a daze as if floating on a white cloud. Again he called out his lover's name until he felt strong hands clasped tight around his arms. Alexander looked up to see a pair of blue eyes stare down at him. Hephaestion in a quiet and gentle voice tried to calm Alexander down. The King shot his body up unaware he was laying on a soft bed. "Alexander!" called out Hephaestion, "Alexander... be still... it was but a dream." The King took a moment to become cognizant to his surroundings. "Phai! I saw you.. I thought you had..." Alexander was unable to restrain himself as he pulled roughly his lover to him and forced their heads together. Alexander grabbed Hephaestion face between his hands and drew him in and forced his lips upon his lover. He needed reassurance that what he had just seen was in fact a dark nightmare. Hephaestion surprised and bewildered by Alexander's physical exertion. "Alex…" he gasps out but the King was all consumed with his grief.

"Phai!" Phai!" slowly pulled away from the King not releasing his hold of his lover. "You were… I saw you…"

"Alexander… tell me? What troubles your heart?" He composed himself to allow Alexander the opportunity to gather his thoughts. His lover would tell him what he needed to know in due time.

"Where am I?" inquired Alexander as he looked around him, "How did I get here?"

"The Priestess explained she had given you a strong potion. She had told me you would be taken into a deep sleep for some time. But she assured me by pain of death that you were not harmed." explained the young General, as he stroked a small strand of Alexander's hair, "The Priestess directed me to this bed located in this small alcove. You have been out for some time. But I saw no distress and you appeared to be quite at ease."

"I have seen it all!" exclaimed the King under his breath, "And… Phai I need you… never could you leave me… I would never bare my life with you" stated Alexander the aftershock of the dream reverberated through him. He pulled Hephaestion towards him until they touched forehead to forehead, "Be with me Phai!" Alexander had no care for the details as to how or when he had been in the bed. Hephaestion was alive. He only wanted nothing except to fully feel the presence of his lover, here and now.

Hephaestion had only once before seen his King so venerable, a lost soul. Not since the debacle of the _Karia_ affair and Alexander's father's threat of execution of Hephaestion's life had the General seen his lover so distraught and demoralized. He knew what Alexander needed at this time, _to make love with the_ soul, to not feel so alone in this world. It was a desperate love that Alexander would share with no other, Hephaestion had hoped, other than him. He smiled sweetly and tenderly never had been one to deny his lover's request. Without any regard to the possibility of watchful eyes, he was shameless.

Hephaestion leaned in to give a small kiss. Without another word, he deepened the kiss and was taken out of his breath as Alexander embraced him fierce. Their kiss filled more into a deep passion. The King yanked off his lover's chiton never did he release his hold of the man. They are both on their knees now as the men pulled over each other's clothing off. Soon they were naked as Alexander withdrew suddenly, "Hephaestion. I saw the future and all that it held. Through it all, I saw you always there to guide me, sto support me … to love me…without you I would go mad!"

"As I will always be there for you Alexander!"

"Allow me to finish..." cut the King, "It is you, Phai! I love you above all others. Never could I go on with this campaign, or my life without you. Know that we are two lives intertwined as one soul. One cannot live without the other, I am nothing without you."

"You are my Achilles, Alexander!" softly responded Hephaestion, as he tried to hide his confusion, "Never could my life hold meaning without you."

Alexander smiled feeling the effects of the nightmare dim faint. He wrapped an arm around Hephaestion and threw him back first onto the bed. The King's body was alive with desire. He straddled Hephaestion and again forced his tongue into his lover's mouth. The kiss was hard and deep, he needed to feel connected with his lover. He desired to reclaim him as his own. Soon, Alexander felt his body harden and throb in anticipation against Hephaestion's thigh. The King smiled under his lips as he felt Hephaestion's erection tapping on his stomach. Unable to take it, he briefly broke the kiss and settled himself between Hephaestion's legs more securely. He opened up his lover's body as he shifted in between him. His need to feel the permanence of their love, to know what they shared in the moment was real consumed his thoughts. He kneeled up and took hold of his organ, coating the tip as he bent forward and thrust into Hephaestion. He lifted Hephaestion's pelvis off the bed and went into his lover. The sensation was overwhelming. He slowly pulled out to the tip of his erection then pushed himself in as deep of his body's length could fill. The natural heat of Hephaestion's internal passageway ignited Alexander into a frenzy. He drove hard as he plunged forward in a rocking motion. He was beside himself as he held on to Hephaestion's knee with one hand and his lover push closer as he arched his back. Alexander groped over Hephaestion's hard organ, its veins were bulging turning into a dark red muscle, soaked in its own juices, alive and in need of its own release. Alexander stroked his lover to in sync their bodies into one rhythm, one heartbeat. Their moans grew loud. Their love was as Socrates described a meeting of two souls, it was truly a victory to love with the souls. Alexander was unable to control the surge of feelings and desire built up. He needed Hephaestion like air, he was unable to breath without him, live without the knowledge he would not be there. His lover was a staple of his life, a part of his being, his existence. It was only through Hephaestion's eyes was his world real, of substance and meaning. As Alexander moved his body into a faster pace his release was inevitable. He saw again Hephaestion lying on the cold bed in the dark room of his nightmare. His emotions were mixed with grief and happiness. As he released into Hephaestion's body, he felt overwhelmed with the image of his lover's death bed. He crumbled over his lover in tears, crying in his sorrow over the loss of Hephaestion, it had all seem too real. The last image felt more a memory than a glimpse into a future; but he dismissed the notion as he felt his lover erupt over his chest. His body quivered all over. The warmth of Hephaestion's body under him pushed aside any further fear or doubt.

"I will only love you!" whispered Alexander as he kissed the nape of Hephaestion's neck. "Only you…"

"As do I" murmured his lover, his voice trailed in exhaustion. Soon they slept curled into each others arms.

000000

Alexander woke up to the sound of soft ruffling crackles near the makeshift bed close to the alcove. On his bare right shoulder, he could feel Hephaestion head. He turned to smile at the peace and tranquility that reflected off the handsome face of his lover. Hephaestion looked calm even as his eyes rolled under his eyelids taken in by his own dreams. Alexander stretched over to carefully place a tender kiss as if to wane off any nightmare that may try to seep into his lover's mind. Again, he heard the faint noise of movement tread outside the sheer curtains that wrapped around the alcove. The King could hear shallow voices, undistinguished discussions filled with anguish and hopelessness. He turned to follow the sound but was startled by a silhouette of a figure that stood directly before the alcove entrance.

Instinctively, Alexander reached a slow hand under his pillow. But he was not in his own tent, his own chamber. To his disappointment, there was to be no small dagger under it. Alexander quickly scanned around the small room and located at the narrow floor aside the bed, Hephaestion's battle sword leaning against the wall. How strange thought Alexander, why would his general carry such a heavy and large weapon with him? Once more, Alexander heard footsteps and watched as the shadowy figure walked back and away from the curtain. Alexander saw an opportunity and slowly pulled his arm out from under Hephaestion's head. He got up off the bed, pulled over his chiton and grabbed for the sword. He cautiously slid open the drapes to find the tiny priestess a short distance away from him. She stood staring at the King with a blank expression. Though she had said nothing to him, he could strangely hear her whisper in his head. He shook off the absurdity of this possibility and attributed it to the aftereffect of the potion given to him earlier. He examined the area around the alcove to access that they were alone before he relaxed his hold of the sword and moved toward the tiny woman.

"Come, my child!" stated the woman as she motioned Alexander to step towards her, "There is not much time for us. I am sure you have many questions of which I will do my best to address." The Priestess took a seat onto a small stool and she again gestured for Alexander to come join her.

Having sensed there was no danger lurking in the wings; Alexander pushed aside any hesitation and walked towards the woman. Both individuals watched each other closely as if to anticipate a sudden attack by the other.

With his hand still gripped to the sword, Alexander stood before the priestess. He again scanned the area for any sudden movement. But he was distracted as he again heard voices in his head, male voices, but they were louder now and more pronounced. He looked down at the woman and offered a slight smile.

"Now that you have seen your destiny. I will allow you to ask your questions." Stated the Priestess, her appearance was subtle and reserved.

"Why have you shown me these images?"

"You must come to understand the sacrifices you have made... as you meet your fate… attain your glory."

"What I have seen... these dreams… are these visions to come to pass?"

"Yes my child. Some you have already lived through but a few have yet to become known!"

"And what sacrifice do you speak of?" eagerly questioned the King. The tiny woman gave no response but instead shifted her gaze towards the alcove. Alexander followed her eyes to see that they rested on the sleeping form on the bed.

"NO!" exclaimed Alexander, "I will never give him up. I would rather see my own death than harm a hair on Hephaestion!" The image of his lover's death flashed again through his mind once more causing his heart to ache and his body to shudder.

"My child you cannot alter the path the Gods have created for you!"

Alexander fell to his knees trembling in sorrow and disbelief. "DO you mean to say what I have seen, the marriage, the battles, his death are what I have to expect?"

"As I have said, some have already come to pass and others have yet to happen!"

"What? You mean to say there are more?" He looked up beseeching for understanding. His eyes grew wide as he pieced together all that he had seen in his dream. "It is because of me." murmured Alexander, "I am to be the cause Hephaestion's heartache and his ultimate death!"

"Alexander, through his own freewill Hephaestion had given his love to you. He has made his own offers, sacrifices he has personally offered, in order that you may achieve your destiny."

The King was taken aback with the revelation. Never had he thought of Hephaestion's own personal omens from the gods. "What do you say?"

"Hephaestion knew what his life would be, his future, should he follow and love you. He had long since known the consequence of his choices."

"Yet he never told me" whispered Alexander still unable to take hold of what was being told to him.

"Such is the depth of his love for you, decisive and unquestionable... as was your love for him."

"But his love always remained constant, whilst mine had swayed and become distracted."

"You are the King!"

"He too is Alexander!" his voice grew louder marked with agitation. "Surely my future can be altered, even if …"

"Change the course and run the risk of invoking the wrath of the Gods" interjected the Priestess as her eyes grew dark, "All had been set into motion and entangled together. You cannot stop what has already transpired."

"What do you mean?" Alexander stumbled back. He wrapped his head between his hands; again, he heard the distance sound of voices, unseen men that hung above him. The concealed men were arguing and bickering among themselves like hens in a coop. But now, the King could faintly identify the voices he heard. Alexander was pulled out of his thoughts as he turned to the soft tread of footsteps. Hephaestion stood before him dressed in a pale blue pristine and crisp chiton fastened with a gold belt. His lover glowed and held a mysterious aura to him. The King moved up to his feet and stepped forward, the words of the priestess haunted his soul. He felt his body burn and the sweat roll down him to a cool draft. He looked up at his friend, as Hephaestion stared at him intently, "All I have ever known in my life was to fight for you." The General raised his hand to prevent the King to interrupt him, "To love you was all I have ever wanted. I had always chosen you… for the life we had lived."

"But never had I imagined the cost of such an endeavor!" argued Alexander impatient to reply, "I…"

"It had been my choice to follow" countered Hephaestion; his tone was ragged but remained constant, "Would you now question my decisions?"

"No" whispered Alexander in defeat, "Never would … How am I to go forward…?"

"As you always have my love; trust in the Gods!"

Alexander reached out for his lover, but suddenly Hephaestion's presence started to fade, "Hephaestion!" screamed out the King, "This cannot be… No..." He felt a wild wind blow a cold chill down his neck; the cave was spinning into oblivion. Alexander tried to talk but nothing came out. Hephaestion was disappearing out of vision, "Phai!" again called out the King.

"Do not be afraid, Alexander…" echoed his friend, "Soon…"

Again the blur of colors and a series of small explosions of bright lights surrounded Alexander until complete darkness. Unlike his previous experience, there were no scenes of a glorious battle, of his youth, or of his lover. He clinched his eyes shut uncertain as to what he would come to face should he reopen them. Once more he heard the voices of men above him. Ptolemy? Perdiccas? Cassander?" He now knew who stood around him. All of his past was calling forward to him; slowly he opened his heavy eyes. He had tried to focus around him, but the sweat of his body blurred him and the pulsating pain ached through his chest and back.

Alexander felt tired and weak. He no longer had the capability or the incentive to move any further. A wet sponge was placed to his dry lips as he tired to speak. He heard his name called out from a place deep in his mind, in his heart. "Alexander" the voice was faint but was gaining strength.

"Alexander, you must choose someone to succeed you!" questioned someone from among the men gathered around him, "You have no legitimate heir!"

"He has a son. The Queen bore him a son" interjected another voice, "He has an heir!"

"How convenient for you, Perdiccas, as you would serve as Regent!" replied an unidentified man.

"We have Arridaios… he is the brother of Alexander, and the legitimate son of King Phillip."

"He is a half-wit!"

The argument carried around the King as he tried to speak. "Hephaestion" he whispered from behind his throat, but it was lost through the commotion.

"The King... he speaks!" called out one of his commanders. The room became still.

"To _Kratistos_ …. To Heph…" as Alexander voice trailed into silence.

The room raged into confusion and further chaos.

"Alexander" came a voice within his mind, "Alexander!" It was a tender and sweet tone. The King opened his eyes again to look across him above the arguing generals. In the far off corner of the room, within the background of his men, he saw the Priestess. The woman smiled as she called out for him, "Alexander!" The King tried to sit up but his efforts were frivolous. "You must get up and fulfill your destiny" said the tiny woman, her lips did not move yet the King understood and heard her. "Come!" Then gradually before the King's eyes, the Priestess transformed into a beautiful youthful woman. Her long trailing dress was replaced with a full armor, with her helmet raised high on the forehead and an owl on her shoulder. "Athena!" stated the King under a lungful of air. He blinked his eyes in rapid succession, he was in disbelief.

"Alexander!" came another voice, a male tone. The King instantly recognized it.

Standing next to the goddess, was his greatest friend, his lover and soul mate. "Come Alexander… let us go!" Hephaestion smiled as he waved to the King to follow. "Your time here is done my love."

The King looked over among his friends and commanders, feeling his strength diminish. "All of our work was it all in vain?" Alexander sensed a full conflict brewing within the room.

"Their battles have yet to begin. But _we_ have accomplished our goals. The wave of changes is now left before those who remain behind. None will ever enhance what you have achieved; nor could they destroy or match it. Your greatness will outlive all of them."

Alexander sighed but conceded as he laid back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and allowed for the darkness to consume him once more; he could feel the last of his breath escape through him.

A scream echoed in the room. "The King… The King... he is dead!" Alexander heard nothing more.

0000000

The King awoke into an open field filled with tall grasses and large Oak trees. He looked up to see the bright blue sky and felt the warmth of a hot day. "Alexander… there you are!" declared a voice from above him. He stared up to see blue eyes pierce at him. "I have been looking for you!"

Shocked, Alexander sat up quickly almost knocking his head into Hephaestion's chin. "What… Where am …?"

"Are you well?" questioned his friend with a look of concern, "You have been busy as of late with all the preparations. I would not be surprise if you had run yourself to the brink of exhaustion. You must have slept for most of the morning."

'It was all a dream' thought the King. All that he had seen was just a dream. A sudden relief filled him. Impulsively, Alexander reached out to embrace his friend. The unexpected move caused Hephaestion to topple over him. "Phai... is it really you?"

"What is it Alexander? Are you injured?" Hephaestion promptly tugged away to inspect his friend's body. "What happened? Alexander!" Having seen no injury he grumbled on, "I believe it is my fault. I should have never allowed you to talk me into coming out here."

"Of course. I fell asleep. It was all a dream" stated the King more to convince himself out loud. He looked at this friend, "What day is it?" inquired Alexander, as he sat up on his knees, "Do you know?"

"Now I am truly convinced that you must have hit your head!" teased Hephaestion as he tousled the King's hair, "I will not allow you to avoid your responsibilities. We have much to prepare for the festivities tomorrow."

"Festivities?"

"Come let us go Alexander!" tersely replied his friend as he stood up to offer his hand, "Your father will not be all to pleased if you are not ready tomorrow. Have you forgotten your sister is to be married to your uncle? It is to be a grand celebration!"

"My father? Cleopatra wedding?" responded the King under his breath. "Pausanias!" He was prepared to say more but restrained as he called to mind the warnings of the priestess.

"Enough of these games, Alexander! Your father is not known for his patience. He has requested your presence immediately. Come!" Hephaestion reached down and roughly pulled his friend up.

"Phai!" exclaimed the King as he grabbed hold of his lover by both arms to force him to face him, "You must know that no matter what happens, I will always love you! And…" Alexander then heard the whistle of the wind and released his hold in fear that he would invoke the Gods. He stared at his friend suddenly speechless.

Hephaestion was confused, but slowly a small smile formed on his face. "I will love no other but you Alexander. Rest assured whatever you may have seen in your dream; take it as a gift by the Gods. Always trust in them Alexander". He then leaned and placed a small kiss on his friend's lips, "I will forever believe in you. Your name will forever live in greatness and beyond. Now come let us go!"

Alexander smiled and took a step to follow his friend when above the sky he saw an owl fly by. He bowed his head in acknowledgment. Alexander now knew his destiny and his fate. He would face his future; but always with Hephaestion by his side, until the end.

_The End_

This story is simply dedicated to ALL the fans of this site and to one of the greatest untold love story - Alexander and Hephaestion! I hope you enjoyed this short tribute. Thank you EVERYONE for your continued support and gift of friendship!


End file.
